


Kenshi and Scorpion Love Stories

by FandomWriter101



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Love, M/M, Passion, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101
Summary: I recently saw that there wasn't make stories for this ship. So, let's make 12 more





	Kenshi and Scorpion Love Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This era is where Kenshi got his eyesight back.

"Hanzo, where are you taking me?" Kenshi had his eye covered by a blindfold. Kenshi chuckled. "It's a surprise." Kenshi was smiling the whole time to the secret destination. Scorpion, even though he was laughing, he wanted this evening to be perfect. He didn't want Kenshi to think that Hanzo didn't love him. Hanzo then positioned Kenshi in one spot. "Stand here." Hanzo walked 3 steps forward and stood in front of Kenshi. "Okay, take off your blindfold." Without hesitating he took off the blindfold. He was greeted with the bright moonlight along with a familiar place. 

The place they first kissed. The Cliff that both sat on the edge of. Decorated with Lanterns, newly planted fire lilies, and rose petals scattered around the area. "What is all of this?" Hanzo was now getting nervous. "I wanted to come back to the place where it started." Kenshi walked to Scorpion and grabbed one of his hands. "You didn't need to do this." Hanzo looked down at their hands."I just wanted to show how much I love. I thought maybe.." Something wet hit Kenshi's hand. "Hanzo?" Quiet sobs came from the sad Pyromancer. 

"Hey, what wrong?" Hanzo looked up at him. "You thought I didn't love you." Hanzo let go of Kenshi's hand. Walked toward the Cliff. "I was so worried that I would disappoint you." Hanzo hands were setting a flame. "I also thought you were going to leave me." 

Kenshi walked over to him. Hanzo's back was turned, his hands on fire. Kenshi wrapped his arm around his chest. "I would never leave you." Hanzo and Kenshi both fell to the ground. Kenshi placed his head on Hanzo's shoulders. Hanzo's sobs got louder. "Shh." Kenshi was trying to calm down. "I love you, Hanzo."

Kenshi turned Scorpion around. They both sat in front of each other. "I know you love me. You didn't need to do this to show it." Hanzo grabbed Kenshi and slammed their bodies together into a hugged. "I'm sorry, Kenshi." "You don't need to be sorry." The tight hug loosened a bit. Both of them stared into each other's eyes. "I love you, so much." 

Hanzo pulled Kenshi's face closer to his own. Kenshi brought one of his hands to Hanzo's cheek. Whipping the tear from his cheek. "I love you too." Kenshi collided their lips together. Mouths moving in sync. This kiss turned into a romantic make out. Kenshi wrapped one arm around Hanzo's neck and his other hand on Hanzo's cheek. Hanzo's Arms wrapped around Kenshi's Back. Hanzo pushed into Kenshi causing them to lay on the ground. There was a blanket that they were laying on. Their legs intertwined with each other. Their mouths widened and their tongues were moving against each other.

The wind blowing against their bodies. Send chills down Kenshi's spine. Hanzo's body heat flares and transfers to Kenshi's. Both of their bodies warm. Kenshi was so overtaken by bliss, that he put both hands on Hanzo's cheeks. One hand on Hanzo's cheek when to his lower jaw. That moment Hanzo and Kenshi didn't care who saw. They couldn't even move from each other. 

They broke the kiss to breathe. Both breathing heavy. Staring into each other's eyes. Kenshi's icy blue eyes mesmerize Hanzo. Hanzo moves into Kenshi's neck. Sucking on his sweet spot. Kenshi closes his eyes and starts breathing quickly. "Hanz." Kenshi was lost in Passion. Kenshi wrapped his arms around Hanzo's neck. "Hanzo.." Kenshi's moans were quiet and breathy. Kenshi saying Hanzo's name was a major thrill. Hanzo wants them louder. So, Hanzo started nibbling on the sweet spot on his neck. 

Kenshi's mouth flings open. "Hanzo!" His moan was loud and deep. Kenshi put and hand on the back of Hanzo's head. "Don't stop!" Kenshi was literally begging. Hanzo was obliging. Getting rough. "Hanzo!" Kenshi was shouting. Kenshi untied Hanzo's hair tie. Letting Hanzo's hair fall down. This heated moment was getting intense. 

Hanzo started to undo the clips on Kenshi's top. Kenshi couldn't contain himself. He was a moaning mess. He couldn't even speak. Fully unclipped Hanzo pulled down the shoulder part revealing Kenshi's shaven soft chest. Hanzo's hand reach to Kenshi nipple. Kenshi's mouth gaped open. "H-Ha-Hanzo p-please..." Kenshi can't finish his sentence. Hanzo lifted his face from his neck. Looking down to the now panting man. "What do you need?" Hanzo's voice got gruff. "You!" Kenshi Shouted. Hanzo picked up Kenshi back his legs carrying him down the mountain the came from.

Time Skip

They enter the bedroom that they now share. Kenshi's top was left on the foyer's entrance. Kenshi's breath slowed down a bit. Hanzo was kissing different spots on Kenshi's chest. "Hanzo...," Kenshi whispered. "please show me your love." Hanzo laid Kenshi on the bed. Hanzo pulling pants and undergarments off his body. Leaving Kenshi nude. Hanzo pushes Kenshi further on the bed to make to where he could be on it as well. Grabbing Kenshi's hardened penis, Hanzo began to stroke it slowly. Kenshi breathing quickened. The Pyromancer Laid right next to him. 

Hanzo mouth moves to Kenshi's ear. "Want more?" The quiet voice exited Hanzo's mouth. "Yes, please." The strokes got a little bit fast, and Hanzo attacked Kenshi's neck. Sucking on his neck once again. Kenshi's moans got louder. "Hanzo, what about Takeda?" Kenshi's moans were very sweet for Hanzo to hear. "He said he would be staying with Jin for the night." Hanzo moved from his neck and went lower. "Hanzo...I'm sensitive to.." He couldn't finish as Scorpion put Kenshi's penis in his mouth.

Kenshi was again a moaning mess. Hanzo began bobbing his head up and down Kenshi's penis. Kenshi flung his head back, drooling, in pleasure. "H-H--Han-Hanzy!" Kenshi covered his mouth over what he said. Hanzo stopped to look at him. Kenshi looked down at him. Hanzo then smiles while his mouth still full. Hanzo began to bob his head again this time way faster than before. Kenshi's breaths got faster and faster. He could tell Kenshi was close. 

Hanzo took him out of his mouth. Scorpion decided to join him in the nude. Kenshi looked at Hanzo Figure. His Penis was Big. Kenshi grabbed Hanzo and pulled him on top of himself. Hanzo began to grind on Kenshi. Rubbing their penises together. Kenshi's breath picked up again. "Ken, do you want to go further?" Kenshi was hesitant. He finally nodded. Hanzo spits in his hand and rubbed his Penis with the spit. Fully Lathered in spit. Hanzo was ready to enter.

Kenshi was bracing himself for the pain he knew he would feel. Hanzo had his tip at Kenshi Hole. Kenshi had his legs red on Hanzo's shoulders. Hanzo thrust inside of Kenshi slowly. Kenshi winced in pain. Hanzo moved Kenshi's legs around his waist, and he leaned down on Kenshi quickly. "OW! Hanzo, it's painful." "Shh, I know Ken." Kenshi had tears in his eyes. 

"I'm going to move very slow." Kenshi nods. Hanzo pushed in and pulled out slowly. After a while, Kenshi started to moan. "More!" Kenshi was in full pleasure. Hanzo then pushed all the way in. Hitting Kenshi's prostate. Kenshi started to drool. "Hanzo right there, Harder!" Hanzo began to thrust hard into that spot. Kenshi couldn't even moan anymore. The pleasure was too much for him. He grabbed the bed sheets hard. Hanzo grabbed Kenshi's penis, began to stroke it fast, moved his face. Sucking on his neck. Kenshi was so full of pleasure he couldn't move. "Hanzy!!" 

He was finally able to let out. "I-I w-won't l-last." Studdering. "I'm G-going t-to AH!" Both men cam at the same time. Streams of semen splattered on both men's chests. Kenshi was out of breath. "Was it good?" Kenshi Chuckled. "It was heaven." Kenshi was out of breath. Hanzo slid out of Kenshi. Both men laying next to each other. Holding into the night.


End file.
